digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaKabuterimon
MegaKabuterimon (Blue) MegaKabuterimon (Blue) is an Insectoid Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the , and whose English name is derived from "Mega Kabuterimon". It is known for defending weak Digimon. The Blue version appeared first in the first starter of the Digimon card game. Rather than the Red version's flight, the Blue version has longer limbs and a greater melee power. Digimon Xros Wars MegaKabuterimon were minions of Tactimon and were summoned to fight Shoutmon X4B but were easily defeated. Digimon World 2 MegaKabuterimon (Blue) digivolves from Kabuterimon, and can further to HerculesKabuterimon. Even though this MegaKabuterimon is Blue, his attrubites still Vaccine. Digimon World DS MegaKabuterimon (Blue) digivolves from Roachmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MegaKabuterimon (Blue) digivolves from Kabuterimon. In Dusk he is one of the starter Digimon you get along side Chrysalimon, after completeing one of the species quests that involves stopping him from fighting Sinduramon he can be found in Resistor Jungle. It can also be obtained via DNA digivolution two either Flymon, Tortomon, or NiseDrimogemon with both digimon has Lv29+, Defense 170+, Spirit 160+. Attacks *'Horn Buster': Fires an electrical blast from his horn. *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an orb of lightning from his hands. Variations/Subspecies * MegaKabuterimon (Red) MegaKabuterimon (Red) MegaKabuterimon (Red) is an Insectoid Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the , and whose English name is derived from "Mega Kabuterimon". It is an evolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. It is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insect Digimon. Like MegaKabuterimon (Blue), the strength of its main weapon, its horn, has soared, but it has surpassed the blue MegaKabuterimon in terms of flight ability. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of its forelimbs, so its grappling ability has also improved. With the exception of its survival instincts, its behavior has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/atlurkabuterimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AtlurKabuterimon (Red)] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some MegaKabuterimon, smaller than usual, were seen at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Next MegaKabuterimon resided in the North Forest, where he guarded the Plant/Insect DigiMemory. Shou and Peckmon attacked him to gain the DigiMemory, and he was killed by Yatagaramon. His horn was shown to Barbamon as proof. Digimon World Digital Card Battle MegaKabuterimon (Red) belongs to the Nature card group. He has 1480 HP, 700 circle attack, 480 triangle attack, and circle-counter cross attack. Digimon World 3 MegaKabuterimon (Red) is only available as a Green Ultimate Card with 33/36. Digimon World DS MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon, and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. During the game's storyline, MegaKabuterimon digivolves to GranKuwagamon while trying to get Pagumon to digivolve to Antylamon, but is destroyed due to its inability to handle the power. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon. It cannot digivolve into HerculesKabuterimon by itself but can DNA Digivolve with Okuwamon to do so depending on his stats. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can also be obtained by DNA digivolving by two of Drimogemon, KnightChessmon (White), orStingmon with Lv32+, Defense 200+, Spirit 190+. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MegaKabuterimon is the final form of Tentomon in the game. He has the ability to hover when you hold down Triangle after a jump. He digivolve's from Kabuterimon and is highly offensive and defensive. Among his attacks are Horn Buster (Square), Repulsive Beam (Down+Square), Tri Horn Attack (Up+Square), Rhino Charge (L1+Square)Hold and Lightning Wave (R1). Attacks *'Horn Buster': Stabs the opponent with its gigantic horn. This attack is also depicted as firing a blast of lightning from its gigantic horn in Digimon Adventure. *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball from its hands. *'Wild Scratcher': Scratches with all four arms. Variations/Subspecies * MegaKabuterimon (Blue) Notes and References